


One Small Step is All We Need

by babykid528



Series: One Small Step Cuddle 'Verse [1]
Category: Star Trek RPF
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-17
Updated: 2014-02-17
Packaged: 2018-01-12 18:48:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1195644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babykid528/pseuds/babykid528
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Relationships progress and grow. Not all progress because of cuddling though.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Small Step is All We Need

**Author's Note:**

> I set out to write some fluff because the other two fics I'm writing atm are emotionally taxing and I needed some levity. So, I hope this will bring some joy to whoever reads it. <3
> 
> **Disclaimer:** All depictions of people and situations in this fic are not real, just fictional caricatures and events. None of this actually happened.

I.

 

Zach invites Chris over all the time, and vice versa, for a variety of reasons: they watch movies, play scrabble, eat food and talk about nothing. And every time Chris gets together with Zach, they end up on the couch, side-by-side. There's nothing strange about that. They both have comfortable couches. It only gets a little weird when the side-by-side turns to cuddling.

 

The first time it happens, it's kind of an accident. Chris nods off during an Indiana Jones marathon and wakes up halfway through  _Temple of Doom_  with his face pressed against Zach's neck and Zach's arm thrown over his shoulders. Zach's awake, Chris can tell by his breathing, and Chris almost panics, thinking he's crossed some terrible line by sleeping on Zach and that Zach's going to hate him for it.

 

Zach, it turns out, doesn't give a fuck that Chris has chosen him as a pillow. More accurately, Zach seems to like it, based on the way he tightens his arm around him as Chris shifts.

 

So, Chris does the only logical thing and nuzzles in closer to his friend. He sleeps off and on until Zach prods him and makes him get up when the movie is over so he can go pee. When Zach returns, Chris thanks him for letting him come by. Zach smiles and tells him he's always welcome, and then Chris goes home.

 

Nothing is different between them. They text one another douchey jokes throughout the entire next day and make plans for their next night in. Everything is normal. Life goes on.

 

II.

 

The second time they cuddle, it's deliberate. They're watching an old black and white film noir on tv, it's late, they're stuffed with Thai food, and they're good-naturedly teasing one another about which of them would fuck up the most if they were living out their own crime drama. Zach leans back as he makes some remark about how Chris' messy tendencies would result in his death within the first thirty minutes of the film. He throws his arm over the back of the sofa, behind Chris, while he talks, and Chris leans into it because it's there and he wants to. Zach, without losing a beat in his speech, curls his fingers into Chris' shoulder and pulls him to his side. 

 

They sit plastered together for the remainder of the movie. Neither comments on it, nor do they make any kind of big deal about it when the movie finishes and Chris gets up to head home. They just say goodbye, with a smile and a fist bump, like always.

 

The cuddling is weird. Not really weird, more like new and out of left field. The fact that there is zero awkwardness between them over it is something Chris knows John or Katie would find weird. He won't tell either of them about it, though, so they don't have a chance to comment on it. He doesn’t keep quiet because he’s ashamed or anything. It feels natural and really fucking good to be able to be physically close to Zach like that, actually. He just kind of wants to keep it private.

 

He isn't sure if Zach feels the same way, or if he just thinks about it less than Chris, but it seems like he's keeping it just between them as well. At least, Chris hasn't received any ribbing texts from Joe or Zoe, which he would expect if Zach was sharing the news of this new facet of their relationship with outsiders.

 

III.

 

The third time it happens, they’re playing Words With Friends on their respective cell phones while sitting right next to each other. There’s no stealthy initiation of the cuddles this time. Zach sits back after their sandwiches are eaten and whips out his phone, challenging Chris to a game. Chris grins and accepts the challenge with a bad Sean Connery impression.

"The game is on, Quinto."

He grabs his phone off the coffee table and turns back to see Zach has situated himself in the corner of the couch, again with his arm out, like he’s waiting for Chris to curl up against him.

 

God forbid Chris disappoint him.

 

Chris shifts over, pulls his long legs up onto the couch, and leans into Zach’s side. Zach curls his arm around Chris’ waist this time, presses his fingers into Chris’ hip and side, and begins the game with his free hand.

 

Every time Zach scores particularly well he squeezes Chris and proclaims his imminent victory aloud. Likewise, whenever Chris lands on a triple word score (which is often), he presses closer to Zach, nudging him in the ribs with his knuckles.

 

Zach gets the last triple word space though, with the “Q,” of all letters, and he whoops before pressing his lips to Chris’ cheek. Chris just grumbles about his defeat, definitely not thinking about the warmth from Zach’s lips as it fades from his skin.

 

IV.

 

The fourth time it happens they actually get together strictly to cuddle. There is no other reason. They haven’t shared a meal, watched a movie, played a game, gone for a run, or anything else. Chris is having a crappy day for no discernable reason and he’s snapping at anyone who is unfortunate enough to talk to him. Zach finds himself on the receiving end of Chris’ nasty mood when he texts to ask him about some youtube thing they watched a few days ago. When Chris snaps at him, Zach immediately asks if everything’s okay. Chris tells him he’s fine, but Zach ignores him and declares that he’s on his way over.

 

It feels like they’re crossing some kind of line when Chris opens his front door to find Zach standing there. Before, they were friends who liked one another’s company and who felt comfortable enough with one another to engage in physical contact, occasionally. Now it feels like they’re friends who might need physical contact with one another in order to get through their daily lives. Chris knows there’s nothing really wrong with that. There are plenty of friends who need physical contact, who take great comfort in one another’s presence and touch. Chris just hadn’t realized Zach and he were, apparently, those kind of friends.

 

Zach steps into Chris’ home and his personal space, wrapping his arms around Chris in a swaying hug. He asks if everything is okay and Chris can actually feel the horrible, badness dissipate inside him. And when he wraps his own arms around Zach to return the hug, he can feel his stomach unknot and relax.

 

“It’s better now,” Chris says, helpless against his apparent need to have Zach near him.

 

Zach nods against his shoulder, “Okay. Good.”

 

They stand and hold onto one another for a while before Chris suggests they move to the couch. Zach releases Chris and lets him lead the way. When they get there, Zach sits with his back to the armrest, his legs sprawled out wide across the cushions.

 

“Come here,” he says, reaching for Chris.

 

He tugs Chris forward by his wrist and they shuffle around a little until Chris is cradled between Zach’s legs, his back to Zach’s chest. Zach wraps his arms around Chris’ middle and rests his chin on his shoulder and lets out a sigh that Chris finds himself mimicking.

 

“Better?” Zach asks.

 

“Yeah, actually,” Chris nods, leaning back against Zach.

 

Zach nods against Chris in return.

 

They stay seated like, together and quiet, until their stomachs growl and they decide they should order pizza. They move so they’re sitting side-by-side while they eat, shoulders and thighs touching the entire meal. Chris is in an almost giddy mood by the time Zach leaves. Both of their moods seem to have improved, actually. Neither one of them can stop touching the other or smiling when Chris walks Zach to the door.

Chris is sad to see Zach leave, but his good mood remains intact even after he's gone. He sends a quick thank you text once he’s sure Zach must be back home. Zach’s reply ( _any time, chris_ ) only makes Chris smile wider.

 

V.

 

The fifth time the cuddling happens, they kiss. Not like the third time, when Zach pressed his lips to Chris’ cheek. No. They full on kiss, and it’s completely unexpected on both their parts.

 

Chris is once again pressed against Zach’s side. They’re watching that program on Animal Planet about cute puppies and the narrator is characterizing one of the puppies as a loner who can’t get way from his clingy sister.

 

Zach laughs and says, “That’s what it must have been like for you and Katie growing up, except you were obviously the clingy one.”

 

Chris scoffs, “I’m not clingy.”

 

“Oh yeah?” Zach gives him a meaningful look and then gestures at the complete lack of space between them. “Exhibit A.”

 

“Shut up,” Chris tells him, “I’m not clingy. And even if I am, you must be too. You’re the one that always starts this.”

 

One show about puppies and they’re apparently talking about this now.

 

“I don’t start it,” Zach explains, “You do with your sad eyes, begging for me to touch you. I can’t say no to you when you get like that.”

 

“I don’t get like anything,” Chris continues to protest.

 

Neither of them moves away from the other during this argument. Separating would be the logical thing to do to help prove the point that they are not the clingy one, but they stay stuck together.

 

Zach actually takes his hand off of Chris’ shoulder and pushes his fingers into Chris’ hair so he can scritch his scalp lightly as he says, “You do get like something. A clingy something. It’s okay, there’s no use denying it.”

 

“You’re delusional,” Chris says at the same time he leans more heavily into Zach’s side.

 

Zach bursts into laughter at Chris’ indignant expression then and nuzzles his face against Chris’ temple. Chris tilts back so he can see Zach again, but it’s no use. They’re too close now for Chris to look him in the eye. He turns his head at the same time Zach lifts his a little and their mouths are a hair’s width apart. The realization of how close they actually are stops them both cold. Just for a moment though.

 

Without another word, Chris leans in and presses his lips to Zach’s. It’s a slow movement, a soft caress. Everything seems to go completely silent and still around them.

 

Zach doesn’t move at all at first. When he does finally move, though, he presses his mouth more firmly to Chris’ and pulls a little bit at the fist full of Chris’ hair he’s holding.

 

Any outsider would consider it a chaste kiss. It’s not more than a brush of lips, but it _feels_ like so much more. It feels like the most intimate thing Chris has ever experienced. It feels like something he’d gladly sacrifice the world for, if that sacrifice would prevent this kiss from ever ending.

 

The kiss does end though.

 

“You’re only proving my point here,” Zach whispers between them as their lips separate.

 

“What?” Chris asks, a little muddled in the wake of what just transpired.

 

“You’re definitely clingy,” Zach says, smiling warmly. He hasn’t moved back any further or let go of Chris’ hair.

 

Chris stares at Zach a second, trying to regain control of his brain enough to make a witty retort. He finds he doesn’t really want to make light of the situation though.

 

Instead, Chris nods. Just barely. Brushing their noses together.

 

“I think you’re right,” he says, “I am a little clingy. But only with you.”

 

Zach’s whole body seems to sigh at that admission. His tug on Chris’ hair softens.

 

“Good,” he says in return. He sounds relieved. Chris knows how he feels.

 

When Chris leans in again to press their lips together, Zach meets him halfway.

 

VI.

 

The next time they cuddle, they’re drifting into sleep. They’re holding tight to one another’s naked bodies, tangled and sated beneath soft cotton sheets. They shouldn’t be comfortable like that. Based on past experiences with other partners, they should both want some space to cool down. They don’t though. They want to be exactly where they are, huddled as close together as possible.

 

So they’re both a little clingy. That’s fine. Neither one is complaining.


End file.
